Idiosyncratic
by TheNewBrawler
Summary: One night, Raven is kidnapped by Yoshimitsu, who acquires Raven's help for a dangerous mission. But Raven never realised how this one adventure and strange friendship would change how he saw the world, and himself, so differently. SLASH. Yoshimitsu/Raven
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Tekken.

There will be eventual shonen ai in this, so please be warned. This is my first time tackling such a feat, so support and patience is loved if you happen to enjoy reading. Also, first time writing Raven or Yoshi....any tips on how I can improve this? I have the feeling I got Raven really wrong....

As for the screwed up title, I couldn't think of anything else. I merely looked up the word "Odd" in the thesaurus, and this came up. Somehow, it seemed to fit.

Update-Barely had it up a day and already reworked the character of Raven, thanks to my first reviewer's suggestions. I'm a little tired, so this shall continue to be a work in process. 13/2/09

Idiosyncratic

He was an unwanted, unnecessary burden to his well ordered existence.

Raven pondered angrily about the Ninja's continuous presence in his life. Ever since he had bested the unorthodox thief at a hand to sword combat at the last tournament, Raven had discovered the great Yoshimitsu's persistence. It had started out as a vague feeling he was being followed, as quick turns of the head had detected a strip of colour fading into nothingness. Unwanted phone calls, lasting for about two seconds, then being cut off. Somebody attempting to infiltrate his ear piece, letting strange, accented chuckles vibrate though his head. The whole thing was a strange affair.

Then things started to go missing.

How had the bloody idiot _found his apartment?_

But Yoshimitsu had, and so, every now and then, things were gone from their cupboards, or rearranged in the oddest manner. Raven's hidden pleasure-his love of collecting classic Japanese weapons-had been, with great delight, balanced on top of each other and tied with pink ribbons. And if that wasn't irritating enough, Yoshimitsu had stolen his priceless aftershave, alongside his silver plated shavers. It was so bloody aggravating to think that half the Manji Clan could be walking about smelling like prime rose oil. Not very manly, okay, but certainly potent.

Raven's house was spotless. Everything had a place, a specific purpose to fulfil-a man driven by orders and strategy, Raven put as much as himself into his home as possible to make it his own personal nirvana, a resting place from his gruelling missions and bloody battles.

_And for some fucktard of a ninja to pounce in and screw it all up was death on a leash. _

Truth be told, the _thing _drove him mad. He had hated the theatrical, flouncing style of the Manji Clan leader, with some sparkly "magical" sword or some shite like that, speaking in countless riddles, whizzing that god damn _freakish_ arm about, and in general annoying the bejesus out of the stoic Raven. Defeating him hadn't been easy, for as much as the agent hated to admit it, Yoshimitsu was tough-racy and unpredictable, much like his moods. The quirky, high whirs that made up the thief's voice had set Raven's teeth on edge, yet he found a uncharacteristic tremor ride though him when the man's voice had darkened to a threatening bass, something in it that was smooth and sensuous to the ear, so invoking you were dragged in…..

However, he was quickly dragged out when the sneaky bastards sword hilt clonked the side of his chin. It had left a blossoming bruise below his mouth, which looked like a nasty hickey of some sort. Damn.

Cue bounds of humiliation when someone asked him the cause of such a mark, to answer simply "Yoshimitsu" was not a particularly intelligent thing to do. In short, he had admitted to gaining a hickey off the irritating thief. AGH.

Raven needed to sleep pretty badly.

It was nearly midnight when he retired to bed. Today had been long and tiresome-the bastard whom tied up his complete collection of swords knew how to do really tie knots, pink ribbon or no pink ribbon. Raven settled down, contented, within the sheets of his bed. He had discarded his classic black leather for the far more pleasing combination of cotton pyjamas. Though anyone else would have feared that surely this would have deducted from the hardened stereotype of the Ninja, but Raven's natural confidence and threat melded into anything, even the less than menacing blue striped combo. Somehow even the cliché night clothes alongside Raven could have made a grown man wet himself.

But who was going to see him tonight, anyway?

Um. Someone was.

_Rata tat tat._

Groaning, Raven pulled his covers over his head. What the hell….?

_Rat. A. TAT._

Mice? Could it be mice? A bird, perhaps? Nope. Severe training had taught Raven the tap of human fingers when he heard it. The man clenched his teeth in anger. It sounded metallic.

_Whoosh._

The balcony door quickly swung open before shutting with a plasticised _snap. _Someone….or something was in the room. His ears alert, Raven feigned sleep as his strong hands firmly grasped a knife craftily hidden under his pillow. Whoever was interrupting his sleeping pattern was gonna feel _cold steel._

Despite his lack of humour, Raven couldn't help but wince at his own thoughts. _Cold steel? _Lord, how cliché. He'd start waving around various blades and slaying the undead in bad B movies soon.

The thing crept along his bedroom floor with an unearthly grace, before settling beside the bed, its "eyes" boring down onto the slumbering form of the man. As the ambiguous being grew closer, Raven sprang off the covers to press the dagger to the neck of whoever was trespassing in his bedroom.

Only to find with a shock, that he was completely alone.

Nothing. No one. Zero. Zilch. He couldn't even detect the vague sound of breath draining from lungs, the swift whoosh of one retreating….nothing. Perplexed, the Ninja slowly lowered his weapon, eyebrows knotted together in aggravation. Ether the thing was completely still, or lacked the capacity to breath, or it might have been, Raven thought with a shudder, his own hyped up imagination. A heavy frown creased his face-considering his occupation, child like fantasies were hardly welcomed.

OMPH.

With a hurl of otherworldly strength, Raven was suddenly thrown back, pillows and duvets scooting up into the air like agitated swans. The Ninja felt with a strike of fury the weight of a man straddling his hips, two firm hands binding his wrists above his head. Or he would have felt fear, or an emotion which implied intimidation if it wasn't for that blasted throaty chuckle which streamed out of nothingness.

"_Hehe…._I must say, young one, your choice of nightwear is quite…._becoming."_

Undesired, maniacal laughter filled his ears, and with an unsavoury wrench in his stomach, Raven clamped his teeth in anger.

_Yoshimitsu._

Yoshimitsu shifted comfortably on top of Raven, still invisible and releasing an aura of self congratulation. Raven's sharp, instinctive eyes shone in the darkness, teeth bared. Right now he was unable to intercept any way out of this degrading situation, but well formed instincts instructed him to analyze the situation before doing anything drastic. Still, his wrists trembled against the invisible hands, looking for a way to cause a struggle.

"What do you want?" he questioned gruffly, fingers curling slowing into fists which were still being held above his head with surprising strength.

The sudden, heavy silence above him filled Raven with a strong sense of dread. Oh God, what now?

"I wanted to see you," the musical voice slipped out of the darkness with a questioning confidence, as gradually Yoshimitsu began to materialize into plain sight. Moonlight bounced off the head of his otherworldly mask, the satin fabric of his outfit (Satin. Oh God, he's wearing _satin._ Raven, with a raised eyebrow, wrestled with the ideology of what straight male wore satin) which brushed the pinned man's exposed midriff.

The otherworldly mask seemed to leer down into Raven's eyes with a inquisitive stare, obviously prompting the man's reaction. Raven's lips twisted into a grimace, as he mused on the ludicrous answer which had been given him. However, he wasn't going to give into the thief's satisfaction by reacting harshly.

His voice was steady, careful, yet restrained his internal anger and confusion.

"You've defiled my home, attempted to vandalise my property, and stolen my belongings because you wished to see me again?"

Yoshimitsu quirked his head to the side in a somewhat innocent manner, his thumbs which were holding down the man's hands beginning to circulate around the small groves in Raven's wrist. Somehow, this tender action caused Raven's breath to hitch. _Bastard._

"Correction. I entered your home without permission…."

_Damn Thumbs._

"Also, I merely attempted to intersect an ounce of my humble creativity in terms of decoration…."

All the way though the Thief's babbling justification for breaking and entering, Raven became aware of the slight trance he was become increasingly pulled into due to the repetitive actions of the Manji Leader's thumbs-they stroked, applied a gentle pressure on the sensitive areas of skin, _soothed_ with the rhythm of a circular motion. Despite his anger, Raven felt his eyelids becoming heavy, his muscles relaxing without his consent. The sheer exhaustion of the day began to impact on his body, sending his mind adrift on a cloud; the grating voice of Yoshimitsu becoming a pleasant buzz in the background. In fact, the Ninja's tone had changed. It had become slower, softer, more parental, incorporating within it the dark husk of Yoshimitsu's natural voice.

He was falling asleep.

He was becoming intoxicated and hypnotised by the very being which had tied sodding pink ribbons around priceless artefacts.

"Agh…." His natural senses took to fighting against this bizarre spell, but it was fighting against his own exhausted muscles, his weakened mind and lead eyelids. Usually, Raven's harsh training had taught him to rebel against such weakness, yet he had endured a specifically violent mission that day, which had been tiresome even for him. This coupled with the freaking weird situation he had before him was just causing the agent to feel so enervated.

"Stop," Raven growled, his voice struggling to remain steady, as he saw with a pang all his professionalism draining from his body. "Stop this…now…."

Yoshimitsu paused, leaning forward onto the man's chest, the mouth of his mask lingering on the side of Raven's face. His breathy coo sounded too close for the man's personal liking.

"Why should I stop?" he purred, his thumbs becoming slower, more agonizingly sleep inducing. "When it is helping thee to sleep?"

Yoshimitsu's face began to blur in the man's sight, before the world vanished in a haze of tempting darkness for Raven.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Awake._

_On something soft._

_Mmmm....feels...slippery...yet warm...._

_Ah.....wait._

_**WAIT.**_

_**SATIN. **__ I'M LYING ON SATIN._

It took every ounce of strength within Raven to crack open an eyelid and take in his surroundings. A sudden shock of colour induced him to screw up his eyes again, before he braved the study of this....unusual room.

It was highly colourful and elaborate, decked out with cushions, curtains, finery of the past ages-Buddha statues, ancient Japanese artefacts, filled with fabrics, gold, precious stones, different styles of clothing, numerous different weapons consisting of jewelled boas, bladed nunchucks....the place was a treasure trove for anyone with a sense of the diverse. It was a magical cluster of heterogeneous flamboyance, so full of colour and mess and life Raven wondered for a moment whether he was dreaming. The place vaguely reminded him of a thief's loot storage; before it struck him...he was in one. Strangely enough, there were things of understated modesty-upon a window which showed the fiery start of morning, sat a dusty lily in a vase, encasing within it an small fragility. Upon that side of the room, were trivial things, most likely given by children. Clumsily written, childlike Thank you cards were stuck with great care around the window, alongside many gifts which only the poor could afford; tiny stuffed animals, bottles of cheap wine, etc.....not very outstanding presents, but Raven acquired the insight to realise it wasn't the price or content of the gift, but the generosity, the heartfelt gratitude behind it which made it a real pleasure, and Yoshimitsu treasured that notion.

On the other side of the room, there lay the brutal weaponry and blood trophies Yoshimitsu had gained over the years, crafted in fool's gold, brandishing its sense of overconfidence and bloodshed. Raven narrowed his eyes. Two opposites sides to a room, two opposite sides to a man, dressed up in an overbearingly ostentatious extravagance. Was this a reflection of this odd warrior?

Or Yoshimitsu had one hell of a hoarding problem. Take your pick.

The bed he was laying on-purple and red, very fetching-was lumpy and insanely comfortable, though he did not wish to venture back into sleep until he saw the thief and ripped his head off. _Not to mention, _Raven sighed with a grimace, _the fool carried me here._

"Done sightseeing, young one?"

UGH.

Yoshimitsu was leaning against a table, his body slanted, one hand placed firmly on his hip. Raven knew the bastard would be smirking if his face wasn't hidden, not to mention the man's nonchalance at having bloody _kidnapped_ him wasn't bad enough. He would make his move, but not before analyzing the situation first. He would of course to begin with, start with firm, verbal probing. The reappearance of the Ninja had sent Raven back into his usual mindset, and the agent snapped back into the cold hearted professional the world knew and feared.

"Take me home."

"No." Yoshimitsu responded with tiresome clarity.

"Why am I here?"

"Interesting question. Why are you here?"

Raven's eyes fell into slits, as a painful temper rose in his chest like bile. However, his voice remained icily civil. These silly mind games did nothing to a hardened veteran like himself.

"I wouldn't know, you're the one who _kidnapped _me."

"How do you like your eggs?"

Raven blinked, his guard thrown. "Hm?"

"Breakfast, I'm making Breakfast," twittered Yoshimitsu, sighing with impatience at this generous offer which his obnoxious roommate was throwing to the side. Already he was delving into his many bags littering the room, looking for yesterday's groceries. This was too unreal. Raven began to feel the coming of a severe migraine, before a lingering question struck him.

"What did you do to me last night?"

"Nope, nope....cabbage, you cannot have cabbage for breakfast....oh? I merely helped you sleep, that's all."

Raven remembered with acute humiliation the weight on his groin, the sensuality of the application of thumbs to wrist.

"This is _absurd. _I demand you return me home at once before this entire scenario turns..." Raven eyes darkened. "_Serious."_

He didn't see Yoshimitsu move, or the man freeze at his threat, just felt strong arms encircle his body, one hand binding his wrists together, the other caressing a sword against the tip of his throat. The closeness was stifling, _invasive_. Raven found himself staring with reluctance into the eyes of Yoshimitsu's mask. The thief leant forward, until his breath ghosted the darker man's ear; his voice had resorted to an animalistic purr, vibrating the air between them. It trembled with a dangerous, low power.

"All shall became clear in due time," Yoshimitsu whispered, his hand twisting the blade so that it kissed the soft skin of Raven's neck. "Patience is a virtue, young one."

Raven felt the acidic cruelty of defeat, yet an odd triumph as well. Yoshimitsu needed something from him, and as befitting of his knowledge seeking nature, he would sit this strange business out until he discovered it. Until then, he would have to bite his knuckles and bear it. Despite these thoughts, the quiver of fear which threatened to engulf Raven was overcome by his own gruelling, seasoned determination.

. "Now...how do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up."

"Ah...good."

**To be continued**

A warning-I've already started on the second chapter of this fic, but I do take a long time to write things, especially multi-chapter stories. An update could be between 3 weeks or 6 months, regarding on how busy I am at the time. Please be aware I tend to set character and story before anything else, so I rarely rush into anything on these kind of stories. This will be eventual slash, so pray for me as I attempt to make this relationship somewhat believable.

Another thing. I think I've chosen the two hardest Tekken characters to write and thrown them together in a comedy-drama adventure setting with a possible slash outcome. What in the hell was I thinking?

Still.

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Do I look like I own Tekken? Geez.

Chapter 2 is here. It's more a filler before the main action, and I'm semi-satisfied with it. As always, critique and advice is loved.

Chapter 2-

Raven poked his eggs tentatively with a fork, eyes focused on the blazing yellow of the yolk. His eyes surveyed his breakfast companion with scrutiny, who watched Raven with an easy grace, feet propped up on a stool. Raven had expected the Ninja to chatter nosily throughout the whole business, but the almost eerie silence instilled within him a nervous consideration of the events to come. Somehow, Yoshimitsu had discovered some basic travelling clothes in the back of his congestive nirvana, which fitted Raven loosely, hanging off the young man's lithe, muscular form. It wasn't Raven's ideal choice of wardrobe, which was sure.

The whole bravado was absurd; why was he here in the first place? He was missing his ear piece, so contact with his company or client was impossible, and though he most possibly could bring down Yoshimitsu with his bare hands, he had no idea where he was (he could be in Austria, for the love of God) and Raven refused to take his eyes of the sheathed sword in Yoshimitsu's belt. It winked at him twice, light catching the polished edge of the weapon.

Strangely enough, it wasn't the deadly blade which hung on the hip of his adversary which interested him. It was the mask which Yoshimitsu wore, that warped hunk of metal which sprouted odd bangs around the back of his head-the glass at the front revealing two unblinking, red blood shots for eyes. If he had been a nervous child, Raven mused, the sheer sight of such a thing would have accounted for many sleepless nights. Raven's quick mind buzzed-what was the point of always covering his face? Was it to hide his identity, or a severe deformity?

No. A man whom spoke so clearly could not have too bad a scarring, for surely his speech would be slurred.

Not to mention, the guy wasn't eating.

Interrogation time.

"Why aren't you eating?" Raven asked, as his eyes rose to stare at Yoshimitsu. The man (or thing, or whatever the heck he was) seemed undeterred by this question, only pausing to cock his head to the side, as if questioning the point of such an inquiry.

"I've already eaten."

Raven wasn't giving up.

"How?"

Yoshimitsu would have looked amused, if Raven could have seen the damn thing's face. He was obviously used to such probing into his personal choice of keeping his full profile concealed at all times, that he possibly had a ambivalent, witty answer all prepared. Well, the young man was not to be disappointed.

The ninja's ruby eyes flared. "Oh, I have my own…._special ways," _he pronounced dramatically, as he flounced his hand to one side. His voice had become high like a bell, causing Raven to wince, his ear drums ringing. It sounded like a raped cat.*

It seemed a little too much for a practical question to why he wasn't having _eggs for breakfast._

Raven was hungry. And the eggs, believe it or not, were obviously fresh and completely delicious, yet he placed his fork down on the plate, his meal half finished as he glanced at Yoshimitsu with defiance. He was a busy man, he had work to complete, and the organisation which kept him under their folds would be calling him at this exact moment, acquiring his expertise for a mission. Raven had never been sick or frustrated with personal emotion-he was a true workaholic, his work was _him, _and to have his balance interrupted was horrendous enough. But now he was ready and willing to discover why he was here.

Yoshimitsu could see it too as well.

The masked enigma whipped his legs from his stool, before placing his attention onto Raven.

"Ah. It seems thou are ready to learn the true purpose of his visit," Yoshimitsu crackled, his intensive stare failing to cut into the blood curdling death glare directed from Raven-whom seemed unimpressed by the display of middle century speech.

Yoshimitsu's voice darkened as he observed the man before him. "I am sure thee is aware of the state of the world at this moment? "

Raven nodded mutely, strong arms crossed against his broad chest, eggs forgotten. "Jin Kazama," he murmured. Yes, the stoic son of the demonic Kazuya Mishima now corrupted and head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a specific company dredged in darkness and shady dealing. It was a name whispered in back streets, in places where bloodstains were commonwealth and knifes flashed in pockets. Raven's own organisation was on the track of the Zaibatsu, on a suicidal plot to tear it down from the inside out, yet they found no leads and all previous agents whom had became involved had been found "deceased" in countless, unpleasant ways.

Yoshimitsu nodded. "Yes, as if the turmoil of the world wasn't enough," he sighed, "The war which has been inflicted on the innocents of this world is ongoing. However, I and the reminder of my beloved clan have been attempting everything to ensure there are safe havens to the destitute, and starving. But…" Suddenly, it looked as if the energy had been drawn from the man, as he hung his head with a form of shame. "Something else ails us…."

Dramatic pause.

Raven's tried patience was now see-through.

"The insolent cretins at the Zaibatsu have discovered our doings to prevent anymore conflict, which caused them to steal an extremely powerful object from our clan which has been in keeping for centuries. Anyone who plans to misuse this specific thing would cause severe damage to the world and themselves. "

The supernatural. Again. How…_quaint. _

Yoshimitsu watched Raven almost sadly. "You are the one hope left for us. My Manji clan must continue with their work of charity in the war torn areas of the world, and due to a recent breach of trust, my whole clan was…." He stopped short, as if a potential lump had appeared in his throat.

_Oh no, he's going to __**cry. **__Thank the word for inner monologue._

Raven gritted his teeth. "Why. Me?"

Yoshimitsu collected himself in an instant, alert and full of information, or so the estranged young man hoped.

"I remembered our fight. You were a worthy opponent, full of vigour and confidence. Your skill and mannerisms…interested me." He gave a weary bark of laughter, eyes fixed on Raven. The continuous glances at his being was causing Raven a vague discomfort; it was like he was checking he was still present. Raven also noted that the use of "thou" and "thee" had stopped.

"A closer analysis of your person was needed. So I took to tracking your presence…."-ah, so it _had _been that sneaky bastard-"But I fell under the notion that you believed that you were being followed, so I attempted to interfere in ways of a more _subtle _nature."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You call pink ribbons subtle?"

Yoshimitsu ignored this. "I decided at once I needed your assistance, whether you liked it or not. Your expertise is exactly what we need to infiltrate the Mishima Zaibatsu. I may be magnificent beyond all compare," Yoshimitsu's eyes twinkled with an egomaniacal relish, before he hesitated slightly, as if continuing pained him. "But I am out of date with some of the technology surrounding the hiding place of our stolen bounty. We need someone who has experience in such areas, and that is when my mind turned to **thou**."

Nope, back to middle century England.

Raven could sense Yoshimitsu's growing excitement, much like a persistent weed pushing itself up though floorboards which had been polished that morning. In fact, it seemed to be bordering on dubious hysteria. This man seemed to be in possession of bad manic depression.

"So," Yoshimitsu said softly, now all attention focused on Raven. "Will you join our cause? Oh, and by the way," the ninja paused. "They were **red** ribbons, actually."

Raven stood up. He had heard enough.

"Your expectation is foolish," the dark man turned to leave. "You've wasted my time enough. I have _**important**_ business to attend to." He noticed his unlikely companion did little to respond, as if he had been expecting Raven's reaction. "I demand you give me our exact coordinates…" Raven's eyes scanned the extensive room for an exit. Holy hell, you couldn't even see the door.-"So I may navigate my way to headquarters."

He would have jumped if he hadn't expected the _purr _that crept up behind him.

"Oh…you _demand, _do you?"

Oh, how he hated this man.

"Yes." Raven's teeth were now clamped in a jaw lock. "I demand."

A cushy laugh was drawn out of Yoshimitsu, who with his hand resting on his cheek, contemplated Raven with a fondness one would deem to a naughty child. "Young one, you did not let me finish. I wouldn't drag you all the way out here to be merely told _no._ I have my own way of convincing you, and if thou shall stand there a minute, Yoshimitsu shall unveil his miraculous plan."

_Okay. This is going to be good. What could that pouncing dolt think he could threaten me wi-_

"Having been trailing thou these last few months, I have discovered the vast secrets of your little "company." I know where they are, who they are, and all of their dastardly little deeds," Yoshimitsu commenced with his little speech to the back of a stiffened Raven, who was finding it hard to feel the floor beneath his feet. "And I shall find little ways to imply to your organisation your involvement with myself, and therefore your complete lack of awareness when it comes to being tracked without one's knowledge. Also, if I was an employer, I would be concerned that one of my minions would be so ill prepared so much so that I would question the liberty of keeping him in my care…"

As Raven's tense body began to naturally fall into a fighting stance, the lulling quality of Yoshimitsu's voice became harsh, domineering;

"Do not even think about challenging me, boy. You are currently unarmed, and if shall be, I will use force to subdue you."

"My company…"

"Currently think you are in Bulgaria assisting in the rescue of a special species of Red Panda."

Okay, this time the floor did crumble in a heap under Raven, also with the reminder of his sanity.

"_What?"_

Yoshimitsu shrugged. "I had to use something to throw them off your trail."

Raven couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Yoshimitsu, his profound education enticing him with a need to share a varied general knowledge.

"Red Pandas are found in China, not Bulgaria." he hissed, "If you are attempting to call me off duty you could have used something more convincing."

_And more dignified._

"But," chirped Yoshimitsu, "That's why they're a _special _species."

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"Nope."

Raven was feeling a nasty sensation spread throughout his gut. It was the blunt, bitter, unwanted ache of a form of surrender, a sort of acceptance which was alien to him completely. The circumstances were stifling, the presence of Yoshimitsu overwhelming and mysterious, and yet his own insatiable curiosity whipped though his head- what was this artefact? What would-dare he say it-this new adventure entail? How would his company react? How would he ever get the knots out of those pink-hecks, red ribbons?

And more importantly, who was that faceless entity behind him?

Raven hated rhetorical questions.

"What...exactly, is this artefact?" he said, turning to face the masked vigilante who was now looking as if Christmas had came early. If the guy could string tinsel around his face, he would. The red dots sparkled at the dark man with a childlike glee. Yoshimitsu liked winning, and Raven could see that.

"The particulars of the Artefact are irreverent," the man replied, "Considering you are not a member of my clan, and even my must trusted right hand men do not know the full potential of this object. It is a secret known only to myself, and until it is completely necessary, I will not be telling thou anything soon."

"How convenient of you…" before Raven could launch into a counter verbal attack, a flash of orange at the corner of his eye caused his head to snap to the side, as a long arch of a tail disappeared behind a dusty suit of samurai armour. He ignored the baritone chortle beside him as Raven's eyes scanned for the sign of this…animal?

"You have a cat."

This safety inspector's nightmare of an abode also possessed a cat. Oh, wonderful.

Yoshimitsu watched him carefully, a smile in his voice. "She comes and goes when she likes. A mere token of company, if I may say so myself. I named her Salysha. She is a pretty feline, is she not?"

The cat-or say, Salysha-suddenly stalked into view. She was a skinny, lithe, underfed tabby with wide blue eyes and tufts of uneven fur. The animal stretched, rearing her back like a lifted trapdoor. One beady eye locked onto Raven like he was an interesting piece of salmon, before the creature tottered over to Yoshimitsu to brush affectionately along his decorated trouser, eyes lifted towards his face with a whimsical devotion. Raven turned away from this sickening scene. He held no grudge towards animals, but the sight of Yoshimitsu tickling the back of the cat's ears had prompted a twist in his stomach.

He. Was. Allergic. to. Cats.

He coughed loudly.

The cat left with a _meow_, vanishing beneath the bed with a sudden bolt. Yoshimitsu's attention shifted back to Raven, seemingly dismissing the past occurrence of his pet.

Raven frowned. He was in deep now. How had this happened…pink ribbons, dubious missions, eggs and ginger cats. "What is in it for me?"He said confidently.

"You shall be rewarded greatly," answered Yoshimitsu, his voice resuming its husky tones. "And you may find yourself quite…changed."

_Yeah right._

Raven bowed his head. "When do we start?"

"**Tonight."**

Raven was a pragmatist. Couldn't help it.

"Fine. _How _are we getting there?"

Yoshimitsu's eyes gleamed as he lifted his mechanic arm onto the table, the hand beginning to _click _and _whir_ as in showcasing the man's own excitement. And when he spoke, his throaty whisper caused Raven's knuckles to tighten.

"**Helicopter."**

**To be continued in Chapter 3.**

Oh my. I did it.

I thought I was going to tie myself to rail tracks and hire a Shakespearean actor with a false moustache to do the deed, but lord above I finished this chapter.

Until next time. Please R/R if you have enjoyed or wish to comment on anything.

*Yes, I'm not saying Yoshimitsu sounds like a raped cat. Just right now, everything about Yoshi is irritating to straight-laced Raven. Outside my bedroom window there are two delightful felines who rejoice in going at it every single bloody night, and they make a hell of a squealing, yowling racket. Hence the comparison.


	3. Chapter 3

I am literally sick of looking at this thing. It's taken me nearly a year to complete, edit, and find inspiration. But Idiosyncratic lives to be a labour of love. This is a challenging story, in terms of execution and characterisation, so pity me. *cries* Because my MS word has packed up, I've been editing this in my college library. When I leave for exams in three weeks, I don't know what I'm going to do...sneak in though the window, perhaps?

Disclaimer-Don't own Tekken.

**Chapter 3**

Helicopter.

Haha.

It had been naïve to assume that they were about to enter some state of normalcy. Raven's midriff ached from the steel hold of Yoshimitsu, no doubt caused by their current, uncomfortable position. The seemingly clumsy ninja could certainly grip when he wanted to, as Raven had been forced to find out. Yoshimitsu's arm was whirring in the air above them. He had expected Yoshimitsu to display even a speckle of fatigue or tiredness, (as Raven was no mere scrap of a man for anyone's pleasure,) yet there wasn't even a puff of effort from the thing's lungs. Unfortunately, it seemed he was in fact _enjoying _this newly found; unwanted _and _painfully necessary intimacy the two had to share. Despite the mask, Raven could feel the trickling sensation of Yoshimitsu's breath invading the skin at the back of his neck. For a man whom it would take years to have the privilege to hold his gaze for a number of minutes, this was too much.

Raven snapped his head to the side, growling under his breath. This did not go unnoticed by his companion, for to the agent's surprise, responded with an agitated edge underlining his tone.

"What hinders thee now?"

"I ask you direct your breath elsewhere," declared Raven, eyes scanning the horizon for a possible landing. "It is bad enough I have to endure your closeness."

A hurt sniff came behind him. "Be reasonable. I can hardly carry you, keep a lookout for our destination, and breathe elsewhere."

A sigh. As if talking to Raven was a task in itself.

Raven grimaced, resuming his watching for an exit from this living hell, before-

"Do you possess a fear of physical male interaction?"

It took Raven a moment to realise what Yoshimitsu was implying was _platonic _physical male interaction. Or so he hoped.

"_NO."_

Maybe that sounded a little too defensive.

The smile in the ninja's voice was completely tangible. He could physically feel the waves of gloating joy that Yoshimitsu emitted at rattling Raven once again.

"There is nothing to fear, striving for warmth and companionship amongst friends." Yoshimitsu had stepped on his philosophy wagon once again. "Why," he continued brightly, "As an evidence of the close bond between my men, they even share beds."

"Somehow that _does not_ surprise me."

They had been flying for several hours, over what seemed to be a thick, swallowing mist swarming though the trees below their feet-as far from what Raven could gather, Yoshimitsu's hideaway had been situated at the edge of a vast forest. However, due to the lashings of fog which had surrounded the environment of their previous destination, it had been hard to conclude the exact location.

The travel arrangements were unorthodox and awkward at best. Relief trickled into Raven's consciousness as he glimpsed their apparent upcoming target; a large dismal piece of brick, hidden by the monstrous undergrowth of a dense, wild jungle. A small, pleased little "_ahhhh…"_sounded behind him, confirming that it was, finally, their stop.

The descent was quick and painless. Raven released himself from Yoshimitsu's grip, gracefully landing, cat like, on the ground. Yoshimitsu remained hovering for a few moments, the red pricks of his eyes travelling slowly across the building that seemed to resemble a crumbling army base. Strangely, there were no signs of life; the greenery around them was lacking in rustles, squawks, roars; even the twittering of insects seemed to have been cut off. No soldiers could be seen marching in the gloom. Silence hung in the air, suffocating; still.

Raven instantly set to work circulating and checking the remains, looking for an entrance point. Yoshimitsu took to hovering above the building, prying for any sign of life, whilst also observing his companion with an inquiring mind; noting Raven's almost autistic efficiency in detecting anything which may be of use. Raven dotted from one area to another with a steep _swoop_, landing fully poised on the ground, dark hands caressing each and every stone, brow furrowed with concentration. There was something oddly endearing about the whole scene, as Yoshimitsu fluttered down to stand next to his reluctant comrade, a smile hidden beneath his mask.

"Any luck, young one?"

"No." replied Raven, voice monotone with thoughtful planning. "Needless to say, the design of this building is to deceive. However, even with my skill, I cannot anticipate an entrance way. We may have to tackle this wall by force, which if done in error, could alert the…"

At that exact moment, Yoshimitsu moved forward to offer an idea, when he happened upon a very ill placed stone. This said "ill placed" stone caused him to stumble, and as he went to steady himself with the use of his scabbard, it knocked with some force a specifically decrepit brick partially hidden by fungus and debris.

Raven's hand shot out to grasp Yoshimitsu's shoulder, steadying the dazed ninja.

"Careful."

But something had been unleashed. The ground began to moan and shudder as the bricks in front of them lurched upwards, tearing the ground; leaving behind scattered remains of earth and weeds. It concluded with a screeching halt, revealing a stone stair case descending into blackness. Raven and Yoshimitsu stared, blinking in an odd type of rapture. An uncomfortable quiet descended upon them.

Elsewhere, a cricket chirped merrily.

Raven's head turned slowly to glance at Yoshimitsu, who was staring at his little revelation with all the joy of a child. "Why," he exclaimed brightly. "Fancy that!"

Raven's face remained expressionless. "Yes," he replied, voice dead with a sardonic quip. "Fancy that."

The staircase was treacherous. Into the blinding darkness the two men had descended, fumbling their way down on old ruins of steep, uneven steps. It seemed as if their descent had been forever. However, one specific issue was still rife in Raven's mind. Turning his face in the darkness, he could scarcely see the flash of Yoshimitsu's sword hanging from the creature's hip.

"You did that on purpose."

"Hm?" The dark shape in front of him turned, that orchestral voice hushed and distracted. "Specify your meaning, young one."

_Young one. How condescending._

"Discovering this passageway," Raven continued, choosing to ignore his feigned arrogance. "You did not blunder "accidently" at all. I am strictly under the impression you knew all along."

Silence.

At that moment, a deep, husky chuckle bubbled from the darkness. It evolved swiftly into high, manic laughter that seemed to personify erratically changing colours. Yoshimitsu turned his haunting, scorching pools of red eyes to Raven, as his chortles became a vibrating baritone. Raven felt disquiet puncture his mood like an arrow, and wished sombrely at the back of his brain that he really was saving an endangered species of Red Panda in Bulgaria.

The two intrepid explorers finally groped their way to a clearing. Below the deep, crumbling staircase was what seemed to be an underground river with a strong current. The water heaved under the roof of a tunnel, which housed a tiny, unprotected pathway in which one could navigate across, body pressed to the damp wall at all times. Is was a dismal, claustrophobic prison of a place; the only redeeming feature a small pinprick of light that sprang from deep within its dank depths, offering the hope of a way out.

This led to the amusing venture of Raven tiptoeing his way across the miniscule surface area, fingers splayed against the wall in a desperate dance to stay balanced. Considering his usual athletic skill, this was in truth, a complete doodle. If he wished, he could have jumped diligently though the passageway, taking advantage of the slanted bricks, but the nature of the brickwork was so slimy and old, it was hardly advisable. So no, he did it the hard way.

Just how he liked it.

Irritatingly enough, a whirring of machinery tickled his ears.

Yoshimitsu hovered nearby, arm outstretched to lend a hand.

Raven ignored it.

Yoshimitsu coughed, expectantly.

Raven ignored it.

Yoshimitsu made a clicking sound with his tongue.

Raven ignored it.

Yoshimitsu sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

Raven ignored it.

Yoshimitsu, using the sheath of his sword, poked Raven's back to gain the man's attention.

Raven, hardly believing this man was a competent leader of over three thousand men, ignored it.

Eventually, Yoshimitsu fell back, humming with boredom.

Raven ignored it.

The light was coming closer; it was an open passageway, with blessed stairs leading up into a secret room. Raven felt a small smirk quirk his mouth; he was already there, insanity intact, and Yoshimitsu a safe distance behind him….

_**CRASH.**_

Raven _could not ignore _that.

A swarm of about thirteen men, heavily armed, suddenly burst through the tunnel wall. Broken, decrepit brick went flying, as Raven ducked, throwing him into a battle stance. Yoshimitsu was already there, blurring into action, shrieking a shrill battle cry. His sword flashed in the darkness, clashing against, and though, the metal rifles. Raven found himself immersed in attack; his perfected, intoned brain clicking into the professional veneer he was so feared for. Effortlessly, his body arched, taking down man after man. Rifles were thrust away into the heavy currents, as the fearless troupe became a mosaic of black eyes and bleeding noses, as they tap-danced on the tiny, lethal ledge.

Though the carnage, Yoshimitsu's laughter, crazy and convoluted and coiling, rang above the writhing bodies. Raven couldn't detect his companion's movement; Yoshimitsu seemed to sweep between his prey with a supernatural elegance, impossible to be observed by the human eye.

As Raven took on two soldiers at the front, a young soldier, newly recruited, raised his gun, directing just below the curve of the agent's neck.

An armoured hand slid gracefully around the man's chest in an iron clad embrace. The soldier froze, fear prickling his insides like poison needles. The cold pressure of a sharp blade was being applied, ever so slightly, to the space above his left kidney. A voice, heavy with a husky, ethereal brilliance, trickled into his ear.

"Who are you working for, young man?"

It was tinged with a paternal concern that made his legs quiver.

Now it was undernoted with warning.

"Lower your gun."

The man did so. He spoke, his accent noticeably Russian.

"Ou-r commander, D-Dragunov..."

A shot, fired from an unknown location, ripped though the boy's chest. He made a small noise, like air escaping from a balloon, as he slumped, rag doll like, into Yoshimitsu's arms.

From the shadows, emerged a figure, a smoking gun grasped loosely in his hand.

At first, one would have thought he was a ghost; his complexion was deathly pale, lined with a sickly edge that implied malnourishment of the heart as opposed to the body. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, his posture drawn up in a stiff, erect state; carrying himself with the apologetic formality of an undertaker. Black hair was slicked back, away from a grey face, with colourless, empty eyes reminiscent of compact ice, fine fibres of blonde eyebrows, a long, thin nose and a full, white mouth, a parody of bee stung lips. A faded scar, blunt with age, wound itself past the bottom right side of his face, offering a visage that was cold, fearsome, untouchable.

For an instant, Yoshimitsu's eyes locked with the intruders.

The sticky warmth of blood oozed though his fingers, the soldier's breath becoming shallower, wheezing and faint.

However, it wasn't Yoshimitsu who was holding Dragunov's attention. The man's icy glare was directed silently at the now frozen form of Raven, who observed this newcomer with an emotion not quite as tame as raging hate. A slight impression on Dragunov's brow, a barely detectable show of tiny expression, (in a figure famed for his blankness) displayed an equally overblown loathing for the other man.

Yoshimitsu, trying to curb his captive's bleeding, stood blinking in the rampant crossfire of silent, masculine anger waves.

"_You."_

Raven's voice was venomous. Whatever these two possessed, one thing was obvious. It was a long, bloody history, rife with turmoil and resentment. Yoshimitsu was no stranger to the nature of ongoing feuds; though the years, he had many, each one impacting and lasting. It had given him the ability to read hearts, to effortlessly detect between friend and foe.

Whoever this Russian Sergeant was, his mind and spirit were locked from Yoshimitsu's penetrating gaze. It brought to mind a chest frosted in ice.

Raven reached for his daggers poised on his back. Slowly, Dragunov shook his head, instead lifting his gun to point at another target.

Yoshimitsu didn't even stiffen.

Raven paused for the first time, fingers stilled on the tip of his blade.

Something vague, nipping, barely resembling a flare of concern, pricked his chest.

Dragunov lacked the ability to smile. If he could have done, he would have smirked in devilish triumph. Instead, the gun lifted even higher, at the fragile, broken ceiling.

He fired.

The earth roared.

It happened so quickly; within a crazy assortment of crumbling debris, brick dust, and crushing weight, did Raven spring to attention. He fell to the floor; rolled, and threw himself into a small opening, just below the staircase of the illusive room they had sought. The world rocked, and descended, once more, into grim silence.

Daylight spewed onto the cracked remains of the army base. Dragunov, immensely pleased with himself, would have chuckled. If he could have chuckled, of course. The quiet that had befallen was one of the dead. Dust particles lingered lazily in the golden aura of mid morning. If it hadn't killed them, it would certainly slow them down. Sheathing his gun, Dragunov turned to leave.

An armoured hand burst from the ruins, wielding a glowing sword. The wrist twisted, and plunged the shining blade deep into Dragunov's polished boot.

Dragunov didn't scream. As I said before, if he could, he would, as he possessed the right equipment; throat, lungs, tongue, but not the capacity. Instead, the tiniest beads of perspiration sprung on his flawless brow. A faint hiss, too tiny to hear, may have emitted itself from his person. But, this Russian agent was unshakable. As if to share his distaste, he lifted his other boot and strongly kicked the flailing arm at the joint.

A crack.

The arm fell limp.

Dragunov did leave then. The fading sound of a helicopter in the distance promoted this to full effect. A lone finger on the weakened hand twitched pathetically, as if in protest.

It was midday when Raven finally managed to break though the mangled remains of his prison. Covered in dirt, grime, and various other filthy materials, he felt his mood plummet further with the lack of a so called exasperating entity.

He shouldn't have worried. Sitting away from him, on a tree stump, was his unorthodox companion, head bowed. Any angry or relieved words about to appear died on Raven's lips; the majestic shoulders, always swung with bizarre majesty, were now shrunken and shaking. Yoshimitsu's form was coiled, bent, apologetic; a feat that was stranger then the man himself. His hands covered his head away from sight; Raven realised. His mask, by the ground at Yoshimitsu's feet, had been smashed to pieces.

"Yoshimitsu...?"

"My...mask..." the heavy instrumentality of that voice, had become small and receding.

Raven took a step towards him, eyes narrowing at such nonsense. Raven had seen many things, horrible and vile and unforgivable things. Did Yoshimitsu really think he would balk at the sight of a human face, however twisted?

"Yoshi..."

"_Don't look at me."_

Raven tensed. The man's voice was hissing, threatening, low, and thick with a throaty growl that sounded almost dangerous. The sun glinted off the Mask's shattered remains.

"_Do. Not. Look. At. Me."_

**End of Chapter 3. **

**Reviews are loved. ?**


End file.
